Moonlight Flashbacks
by Jennii-chan
Summary: Syaoran left Sakura, leaving her heart broken. But before he left, he said that when you go to the docks and look at the moon through the water, she can see him. She never understood, when will she?
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight Flashbacks

Chappie 1: The Heart Break

"Syao..." A young girl with auburn hair and emerald eye's asked the little boy beside her.  
"Yes Sakura?" the boy with chestnuthair andamber eye's asked, "Will you promise that you will never move away, that you will stay here with me forever?"  
"Only if you promise you will never move away and you will be here with me forever."  
"Alright pinky swear."  
"Pinky swear!"Syao said and held out his pinky as the young girl did the same.  
The young girl and boy were 6 years old, and had no clue what love meant, but all they knew was that they wanted to be with each other forever.  
A few months later Sakura heard the news that Syao was moving away to HK(Hong Kong). She was almost heart broken from the news, Sakura and Syao had been friends since they were three and Sakura didn't want him to leave. She ran up to her room and locked herself inside, she called Syao and when he picked up she yelled "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GO!" Tears running down he cheeks like a waterfall by now "WE MADE A PROMISE,WE PINKY SWORE THAT WE WOULD NEVER MOVE AWAY! WHY... WHY ARE YOU LEAVING? IF YOU LEAVE NOW I'LL FORGET YOU, I DON'T WANT TO FORGET YOU ALL THE TIMES WE SPENT TOGETHER!" the poor 6 year old Sakura was heart broken, not only because Syao was moving but now that she had yelled at him over the phone.  
"I... I... I'm sorry Sakura...I never wanted it to turn out this way...I'm really sorry ...I...I promise I will return to you one day...don't forget me...We will see each other again...I promise!" the 6 year old Syaoran was also heart broken, he was crying much more than Sakura and would miss her...he loved her and she loved him, Syaoran hung up, he didn't want her to know he was crying as well, he tried his hardest to convince his parents not to move.But sadly...he was going whether he liked it or not.  
The next day was the day Syao moved, he was too sad to say goodbye but he called Sakura to say goodbye anyways. Syao picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
"Sakura Kinomoto please."  
"Ohayou..."Sakura said still crying.  
"Sakura, do you remember the night we went to watch the moonlight glimmer over the lake?"  
"Yes...nande?" (nande-why)  
"If you promise to remember me I will be there for you, sitting on the dock watching the beautiful moonlight glimmer over the lake, I'll wait for you there, the exact spot we made that promise, I have to leave now... goodbye... Sakura."  
"Wait, nani, what do you mean you'll be there?"  
Syao had already hung up. Sakura started crying, she would go to the dock that night to see exactly what he meant, she wanted to know if he really was going to be there.  
Supper time came around soon enough and Sakura's dad called her down for supper... she didn't answer... he ran up to her room and knocked on the door and said, "Sakura, what's wrong? Don't you wanna eat supper?"  
"No! Go away!"Sakura shouted.  
"Are you stillupset about Syaoran moving to HK?"  
"No,I'm notupset about that, I'm not upset... I'M HEART BROKEN!" Sakura shouted once again.  
"You'll get over it."  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO JUST 'GET OVER IT' I WANT HIM HERE! NOW! OR I'LL JUST HAVE TO SCREAM!" Sakura shouted, tears gathered up in her eyes' as well as the ones rolling down her cheek, she was very, very heart broken.  
"I'll bring you some food later, I hope you are alright to go to school tomorrow."  
That night Sakura snuck out her window and went to the Dock, Syao wasn't there... how could it be he said he would be there, he was never late, why wasn't he there?


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Flashbacks

Chappie 2: The exclaimation

The next day Sakura was no where to be found, she had fallen asleep at the dock and her father sent the police out to look for her.  
Sakura left the Dock when she woke up and went home, having no idea of what time it was.  
When she returned home her father ran up to her and hugged her soo hard she could hardly breathe. "Where were you? I was worried sick about you! Are you okay to go to school today?"  
"I'm fine dad," Sakura answered.  
"Okay then you cango to school then, and try not to have a emotional break down today,okay?"  
"Alright."  
Sakura left for school with Tomoyo (a young 6 year old withviolet hair andamethyst eyes), their school wasn't far away from their houses so even though they were only 6 they were able to walk to and from school alone. Tomoyo asked Sakura what was wrong after seeing her eyes fill up with tears once again.  
"Nothing... just that my life's been ruined thanks to Syao!" Sakura cried.  
"What happened?"  
"Do you remember the promise I told you we made 3 months ago, at the dock?"  
"Yes... oh no... don't tell me he broke it!"  
"I wish it wasn't likethat way..." Sakura cried as tears filled up her eyes again.  
"Oh no, don't cry! I'm sure you'll see him again!"  
"No I probably won't. Nothing's fair, life's not fair, I don't want to see him again... I hate him, how could he do this to me?"  
As the day went by in Sakura's class all she could think of was Syao and at lunch, all day, everyday for seven years. Every night she would go to the dock waiting for him to return there and see her.

Seven years later Sakura finally realized what Li had meant when he said he would be there, waiting for him at the dock. It meant that, that's where she could see him, look at the moonlight, through the water and think of him. That's what it meant, that had to be it. She ran down to the dock that night and looked at the moon through the water and remembered the day she made the promise to him as he did to her, that they would never move away from each other...tears gathered in Sakura's eyes as she smiled and thought why she had never realized what it meant, why she didn't think about it, why didn't she, was it because she was too scared that she would cry again or was it that she had forgotten to think about it, either way, she knew what it meant now and she would know it forever. She was 14 now and that meant Syao was too. They were in grade eight and almost done, Sakura wished soo much that she could see him during the summer, she hadn't seen him for seven years, she was desparate now, she needed to see him before she went insane!

Syao was also feeling the same way he was worrying about her, wondering if she could survive without him, he knew he wasn't going back anytime soon, maybe but most likely not.They both missed each other more than they could say in words but at least they knew they missed each other, maybe not how much they missed each other but at least they knew that much.


	3. Chapter 3

Moonlight Flashbacks

Chappie 3: The graduation surprise

It was the last day of school and Sakura was getting on her graduation dress, still depressed and wishing Syao could be there all she wanted to do was see him, she couldn't smile for her graduation pictures, she knew it, she loved him and he wasn't there.  
During the graduation, all Sakura could think about was Syao, Syao, Syao. When she was called up to receive her award she tried her best to smile(concidering her father was out in the crowd with a camera waiting to take her picture). When it was over everyone went into the cafeteria.  
Sakura couldn't smile anymore, she ran outside onto the steps and her father followed her.  
"What's wrong now, do you still miss him"  
"Yes, haven't you noticed I have never forgotten him, and I never will!"Sakura yelled.  
"Good,...because I haven't forgotten you either..."a voice came out from behind her, a boy, tall with brown hair and brown eyes(sound familiar)came up to her as she turned around.  
"SYAO!OH MY GOD, WERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE TIME, I'VE MISSED YOU SOO MUCH, I SAT ON THE DOCK EVERY NIGHT AND WATCHED THE MOONLIGHT IN THE WATER, I...I...I LOVE YOU SYAO, I LOVE YOU"  
Sakura shouted and jumped up to hug Syao.  
"I missed you too Cherry Blossom,...I...I love you too!"Syao hugged her back.  
"How come I never heard from you"  
"I...it's hard,...I was all the way in HK,...I wanted to send you a letter or pick up the phone, ...but I was too busy...I'm sorry"  
"It doesn't matter, all that does is that you are here now, how long are you"  
"It doesn't matter, I have 2 tickets for the way back...if your dad will"  
"Oh my gosh, dad, please you don't know what this means to me please...Syao is my whole world, I don't want to be apart from him ever again, please"  
"Well,...you're only 14,...I can't"  
"please before you say no...I have to tell you,...She'll call every week, she'll be in good hands, I promise"  
"Alright but you don't know how hard this is going to be to let you go Sakura"  
"We're leaving tonight, we have time till then"  
"Thank you sooo much dad, I'll go get my stuff together Syao"  
"Do you want me to help you?"Syao asked.  
"I'll help too if you want me to." her father exclaimed.  
"Alright...let's go then, we don't have that much time"  
After supper Sakura, Syao, and Sakura's father left for the airport, Sakura asked Tomoyo if she wanted to come say goodbye but she said it would be too sad so she didn't come. "Are you sure you want to do this, you don't have to, I will understand if you don't?"Syao asked "Yes, I have to, if I can't be with you for the rest of my life then what is the use for me living?"Sakura exclaimed.  
"Alright then, we have to go now Sakura, say goodbye and we'll be off." Syao said.  
"Goodbye dad! I won't forget to phone, I promise!BAI"  
"Goodbye Sakura"  
"Don't worry I'll take good care of her goodbye Mr.Kinomoto"  
"Goodbye"  
"Bai! dad"


End file.
